1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connection terminal including a terminal connection portion and a wire connection portion, in which a part of a wire exposed on the outside of the wire connection portion is covered with an anticorrosion material.
2. Related Art
WO 2011/125626 A1 discloses a conventional connection terminal. As illustrated in FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional connection terminal 50 includes a terminal connection portion 51 to be connected with a mating terminal, a wire connection portion 52 connected to a wire W, and a neck portion 53 connecting the terminal connection portion 51 to the wire connection portion 52. The wire connection portion 52 includes a pair of crimping pieces 52a. The exposed part of a conductor 60 of the wire W and a part of an insulation sheath 61 are integrally crimped by the crimping pieces 52a. In the wire connection portion 52, an area where water may be poured to the wire W is covered with solder 55 as an anticorrosion material. In particular, the solder 55 is provided to cover an exposed part of the conductor 60 on an outside of the crimping pieces 52a, and cover a gap provided in a portion where the crimping pieces 52a face and come into contact with each other.
In the conventional connection terminal 50, it is possible to prevent pouring water to the conductor 60 even when the connection terminal 50 pours water. In particular, in a case where the conductor 60 is made of aluminum, galvanic corrosion can be prevented.
As illustrated in FIG. 4A, the conductor 60 is crimped by the crimping pieces 52a in a manner such that the respective edges of the crimping pieces 52a sink into the conductor 60. On the other hand, as illustrated in FIG. 4B, the insulation sheath 61 is crimped by the crimping pieces 52a in a manner such that the respective edges of the crimping pieces 52a merely face and come into contact with each other. This is because, for example, the edges of the crimping pieces 52a cannot sink into the insulation sheath 61 by crimping.
Thus, although a recess 56 is provided in the edge portions of the crimping pieces 52a where the conductor 60 is crimped, the edge portions of the crimping pieces 52a where the insulation sheath 61 is crimped, are not provided with a recess. Solder 55 as an anticorrosion material is applied to the area where the respective crimping pieces 52a having such a configuration come into contact with each other. The solder 55 is provided in a manner such that the solder in a molten state is applied by use of a soldering iron, or soldering paste is applied and then heated. The solder 55 in the molten state is stored in the recess 56 in the edge portions of the crimping pieces 52a where the conductor 60 is crimped.